Forget About It
by TKLF42
Summary: A prequel to TK vs Kari, the time when the Digital World fed forgetfulness mushrooms to TK in order to make him love her.
1. Chapter 1

Weeks before Tai arrived in the digital world something happened that would be long forgotten. Forgotten by everyone but TK. Demidevimon had just tricked TK into being his friend when another human showed up. One with long brown hair and brown eyes and a long pink dress. She wasn't Mimi, she was a new digidestined. One that was never meant to be. One who made their own digivice and crest through the world of dreams. Her name was Lillie Frost.

"Hello Demidevimon." She said once he had parted from TK to get some food. "I have a deal for you.

"What makes you think that I'll agree?" Demidevimon said. He knew he couldn't resist deals.

"I'll show you where the mushrooms of forgetfulness are if you give me the boy. Don't worry, you'll get the crest first." She told him. They shook on it. She showed him to a clearing where brown mushrooms with purple spots were waiting.

"Don't worry, I'll feed these to the kid and bring him to you." Demidevimon told her.

"No, I have to be there been he eats them." She said. Demidevimon noticed the crest around her neck. "And no, you do not get my crest." She told him. He shrugged.

"Hi Demidevimon!" TK said once they arrived. "Who's that you got with you?"

"My name is Lillie, Lillie Frost, and I was hoping I could have a picnic with you since I'm a new digidestined." She told him.

"Cool!" TK was excited to have someone to play with besides Demidevimon.

"Do you like your mushrooms how or cold?" Demidevimon asked.

"Either." TK told him. "But probably cold since I'm so hungry." Demidevimon handed him a mushroom.

"Eat up and tell us how it is." Demidevimon told him.

"Yummy." TK said, his mouth full. He swallowed. "Hmm... where am I? Who are you? Who am I?"


	2. Explanations

"Your name is T.K" Lillie explained to him. "Since you're always so nice you were going to give that necklace around your neck to Demidevimon. He's quite the collector. Once you've done that I can explain who am I and how you got here." TK nodded and handed the crest to Demidevimon who took it and flew away happily.

"Okay." T.K said once they were in the forest, sitting down for explanations. "Start from the beginning." So Lillie began

"I'll tell you everything you told me and then I'll tell you about you're experiences with me." Lillie started. "This is the Digital World. Before you came here you were pretty unhappy because your parents weren't the greatest and you kept getting bullied everywhere you went. Eventually, your parents got sick and tired of you whining so they sent you to summer camp to make some friends. Unfortunately, summer camp was just as bad if not worse. You were hiding from the bullies outside when it started snowing. You went outside to check and this glowing thing," she pointed at T.K's Digivice "floated up to you. Next thing you knew you were in the Digital World surrounded by the worst of the bullies and that necklace around your neck. The bullies kept teasing you and one of them even punched you until I showed up. I was able to rescue you and we've had some great times together." she laughed. "You told me your backstory and we became best friends." her look became serious. "Then I left you in search for some food and when I come back you've eaten a mushroom of forgetfulness! It's very possible that those bullies were the ones who fed you the mushroom. Whatever you do, don't trust a word they say." T.K was glad he had such a good friend to keep him out of trouble and protect him from the mean bullies. "Demidevimon told me that you had been fed a mushroom of forgetfulness and I rushed back so fast that I left all the food behind. In exchange for telling me that you had been poisoned you gave him the necklace because he was a collector and you didn't really like it anyways." Lillie finished. "So here we are with no food."

"That's fine, we could always go out together and find some food." T.K said. "And then we can play tag!"

"No." said Lillie. "I have to go alone because you won't remember which plants are edible and if you get too hungry..." her voice trailed off.

"I might accidentally poison myself" T.K finished for her. "Fine... but come back soon." Lillie nodded her head.

"Don' worry." she told him. "I will.


	3. Tai Gets Back

Now while Lillie was off finding food for TK and herself, Tai and Tokomon were looking for TK. You see, Tokomon had just led Tai to the amusement park only to find that TK wasn't there! Both Tai and Tokomon (though especially Tokomon) were greatly worried by this.

"Where do you think he is Tokomon? You're his digimon." Tai said.

"Probably somewhere with his new friend." Tokomon answered, sadly.

"TK!" Tai yelled. "Where are yooooooou?!"

"TK!" Tokomon joined in. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

"Who's there?" Asked a voice from somewhere in the forest. "How do you know my name?"

"TK!" Tokomon said happily, in recognition. "I found Tai!"

"Who?" Asked TK, stepping out to see the two. "Who are you?"

"Are you playing pretend?" Tokomon asked. "I'll play too. Let's pretend we're bandits so we can run away from demidevimon."

"Are you one of those bullies Lillie told me about?" TK asked, genuinely confused.

"No silly, I'm Tokomon. Remember me? I'm your digimon partner." Tokomon said.

"I think he might actually not remember you." Tai suggested.

"Don't be silly." Tokomon snapped. "You remember me, don't you TK?" Tokomon turned from Tai only to find TK nowhere to be seen. TK was running away from those awful bullies to who knows where.

TK just kept running and running until he eventually reached the ocean. He sat down on a nearby bench and began crying. Well... bawling. No... he was positively screeching in tears. Who were those guys? What didn't they want to hurt him? He felt conflicted between his real experiences and his trust in Lillie.

"TK." Said a mysterious voice from no where in particular. "They are your friends."

"Oh really?" Asked TK, wiping his tears angrily. "I bet you're just one of them!" He got up and kept running sure that there was no way Lillie would have lied to him and that the bullies were just being tricky. He HATED tricky bullies and he would make sure they payed for all their past damage to him. Lillie was the only person who cared about him in the whole wretched world.

Suddenly, an idea popped into into his head. If he hated the bullies, why not give them a piece of his mind?


	4. Forgive and Forget

Myotismon sat in his throne, looking at the crest in his hand. He smiled to himself in triumph. Apparently, Demidevimon wasn't as useless as he looked. After all, he had managed to bring Myotismon the crest of hope. The crest of hope was, of course, the most powerful crest known to Digimonkind. Without even one of their precious crests, the digidestined would be powerless to stop him. Suddenly, the crest began to glow. Myotismon looked at it in surprise. The crest was tugging itself out of his grip! Myotismon fought back but the crest escaped and flew out of the room.

"Nooooooooo!" TK heard in the distance as he finally found Tai and Tokomon. He ignored it and walked calmly towards Tai.

"TK!" Tai cried, recognizing the face that stepped into the clearing. Just then, he felt something hit his hand. He looked down to find the crest of hope and TKs digitize in his hand. He struggled to remind member why they were there. He couldn't even remember why he was there. The unknowingness lasted about a minute before Tai remembered how they had found TK with Demidevimon and had saved him from eating with mushroom of forgetfulness.

"Are you okay Tai? You seemed really happy to see me for someone you've been with a whole day." TK said. "One would think that you haven't seen me in days."

"Of course" Tai said. "I just thought that you might need these."

"My crest and digivice!" TK exclaimed . "Why didn't you show me sooner?"

"I... don't know." Tai admitted, handing TK the crest and digivice and watching him put them on. "I really don't."

Authors Note: Sorry I'm not sure good writer. I think that was a good cliffhanger though. As soon as I'm done with the adventures of Lillie with the digidestined I'll make a story about what happens to Lillie in between. I won't write a lot during the school year so expect this series to take at least a year. Thank you to my supporters. Feel free to review and use constructive criticism but... please actually tell me what I'm doing wrong.


End file.
